Find Me/Follow Me refers to two technologies that, in conjunction, enable incoming phone calls to be received at different locations, on different phones. “Find Me” refers to the ability to receive incoming calls at any location. “Follow Me” refers to the ability to receive calls at any number of designated phones, whether ringing all at once, or in sequence.
An Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is an architectural framework for delivering Internet Protocol (IP) multimedia services. The IMS defined by Third Generation Partnership Projects (3GPP and 3GPP2) is a technology designed to provide multimedia services across roaming boundaries and over diverse access technologies. An IMS terminal may be a computer, a netbook, a smart phone, a PDA, or any other appropriate device,
The Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is a signaling protocol, widely used for controlling multimedia communication sessions such as voice and video calls. A Proxy Call Session Control Function (P-CSCF) is a SIP proxy that is the first point of contact for an IMS terminal. It can be located either in a visited network (in full IMS networks) or in a home network (when the visited network is not IMS compliant yet).
A Serving Call Session Control Function (S-CSCF) is a central node of a signaling plane. It is a SIP server that performs session control. It is located in the home network.